Reunion
by lawless
Summary: Some friendships last more than one lifetime. A look at the reunion of Katara's children with Toph's daughter days after the Avatar won her first battle with adversity.


**Reunion**

**by _lawless_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Bryke is god.**

* * *

The party held in honor of Avatar Korra in the Southern Water Tribe was well under way when Lin and Tenzin found themselves standing together under the eaves of the same building. Gone was the awkwardness of an earlier time so the former lovers were able to smile at each other quite amiably, without a trace of bitterness. They turned to watch the celebration. After a moment, Lin let out a sigh.

"Tired?" Tenzin asked, glancing at her with his kind, gray eyes.

Lin shrugged. 'Tired' was not really part of the Beifong vocabulary. But after all the excitement of the past few days, fighting equalists, getting electrocuted more times than she could count, having her bending taken away by Amon, being bound and gagged as she was taken prisoner, then being freed, seeing Tenzin and the kids safe, the Avatar returning her bending, she was willing to admit that she _was_ a little pooped. However, she wasn't ready to turn in yet. She liked standing here, watching the kids go at it.

She noticed at once that something major had happened between Korra and that firebender boy, that the Sato girl was naturally upset over this and that Bolin, the goofy little brother, was trying his best to cheer her up. Tenzin's kids were still in awe over their new kid brother they were practically glued to their mother's side the whole time even as the general sights and sounds drew their attention away.

"Won't be long before that Rohan becomes a handful," Lin said in that kind of self-satisfied way only a childless woman would.

"Tell me about it," Tenzin rejoined, too used to her now to get offended.

They stood there in companionable silence, so focused on what was happening in front of them they did not hear the commotion coming from behind. Lin only felt a large, burly arm snake its way knowingly around her shoulders before she found herself being pulled back against a solid male chest, which smelled curiously of wet fur and expensive cologne.

"Well, if it isn't little Lin Beifong!" Said a booming voice right into her ear. This was followed by a sputtering complaint from Tenzin, who got an elbow in his face from the larger man:

"Dammit, Bumi!"

_Bumi!_ Lin's thoughts clicked into place as the person in question sidled up to her side, pushing Tenzin out of the way. That explained it then. No one in their right mind would dare to lay a familiar hand, even platonically, on Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong and Chief (former) of the Metalbending Police, without expecting a sock in the face and dirt in their mouths for good measure. Only Bumi. The man was incorrigible, and one of her closest, dearest friends.

"Hello, Bumi," she said, trying not to pout as the elder of Katara's sons hugged her even tighter, nearly lifting her off her feet before putting her down with a satisfied grunt.

Lin looked up, taking in his appearance for the first time. He was wearing the scarlet and gold uniform of an officer of the United Forces. His broad neck was wrapped in a silk cravat, nearly the same color of his eyes. No amount of grease could tame the wild, unruly hair but, for the occasion, he'd taken time to sleek it back to attain a passably dignified appearance. All in all, he looked very dashing and debonair with only a hint of the rowdy, unpredictable and reckless side to his personality.

"Spirits, Beifong!" Bumi exclaimed, after he'd taken his own survey of her, blue eyes twinkling. "You scared us half to death with your crazy antics! What were you doing, taking on Amon and his airships all by yourself? And for what? For old fancy pants here?"

"W-what?" Tenzin managed, glaring furiously at his brother.

Lin felt the corners of her mouth lift into a reluctant smile. Bumi always did that to her. "Only because you took so long in coming," she retorted, ignoring Tenzin all but good. "What were you doing? Picking up ladies along the way?"

Bumi pretended to get offended. "I'll have you know, I've got my heart set on only one. Her name's Lin and she looks a lot like you."

"Oh, spirits," Tenzin moaned, covering his ears.

Someone joined in their laughter. It was a woman's laugh, husky and every bit as familiar as Bumi's. "Come now, little brother, I thought you'd have gotten used to this by now," Kya, looking elegant with her pale gray hair, bronze skin and Water Tribe robes, stepped into view. She gave Tenzin a pitying look before she let her eyes rest on Lin, smiling warmly.

The smaller woman found herself returning the smile with every bit of warmth she felt. Kya was older than her by a few years. As a kid, Lin had looked up to her somewhat, seeing her as someone to aspire to. Kya was beautiful, graceful, kind and openly affectionate. In short, everything Lin thought she wasn't.

"Hey, Lin," Kya said, sliding her hands up Lin's arms, cupping her cheeks to plant a soft, open-mouthed kiss right on Lin's lips. She smelled of jasmine tea leaves and freshly fallen snow. "I missed you," the waterbender whispered against her still tingling lips.

"I missed you, too," Lin murmured back. Behind her, she could almost feel Tenzin literally wilting. Not to be outdone, Bumi wrapped a hand around Lin's waist, leaned down and let his warm breath caress the shell of her ear.

"What about me?" He asked gruffly.

Lin let out a soft chuckle. "You, too, Bumi."

"Hey, it's Commander now!" He protested but he was grinning, teeth white against his brown skin. His hand never left her waist. But Lin didn't mind. Just as she didn't mind the slim arm that Kya sociably put around her shoulders.

"So how long are you going to stay here for?" The eldest of Katara's children asked, her manner casual.

"Your mother says I need at least a month to recuperate," Lin answered. Kya's eyes lit up with obvious pleasure at this so Lin genuinely felt sorry to dash her hopes up when she added, "I guess I'll stay on for another two weeks, but I have to get back to Republic City." She loved it here, she loved Katara's children, but the city was where she belonged. Always.

"But your injuries," Kya started to say.

"I'll do the rest of my recuperating there."

"That's our hardworking Chief of the Metalbending Police for you!" Bumi declared loyally.

Lin smirked. "_Former_," she corrected him.

"Actually, Lin," Tenzin interjected, having gotten past the initial embarrassment and misgivings over seeing his older siblings' fawning over his ex-girlfriend. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Saikhan mentioned he's going to step down as Chief as soon as you're able to get back up there. He says what the city needs now is your kind of leadership. I'm inclined to agree."

Lin only nodded. That was Saikhan, the most steadfast, devoted man she knew. She chose him to succeed her because of those qualities. Unfortunately, those were the very same qualities that left him open and vulnerable to Tarrlok's machinations. She couldn't blame him for any of that. Besides, it was all over and done with. Amon…Noatak was dead, so was his councilman brother. A pity they couldn't be brought to trial to answer for their crimes but what happened to them in the end was justice enough. All that was left now was the rebuilding of Republic City. _Her_ city.

"So this Saikhan," Bumi said after a long silence, broken only by him speaking in a conspiratorial voice, "he your current boy-toy, little Lin?"

"What!" Lin bristled. She glanced up at the commander, seeing only his very wide, very teasing grin. A gust of cold wind blew, sending his hair all akimbo, making him look every bit the wild man that everybody accused him of being. "Bumi, you sasquatch!" She said, using her old nickname for him.

"Bumi!" This was Tenzin in his sternest, most disapproving voice.

Kya just laughed, engulfing Lin in a warm embrace. Bumi, still grinning, took his sister's cue and put an arm around Lin as well, turning around for Tenzin, who after a while reluctantly stepped into Bumi's and Kya's other outstretched arms. The four childhood friends hugged, knowing this might be the last time for a long while before they would see each other again. Gray, wrinkled, seasoned, aged, but so very, very happy. So far, the years had been kind to them.

* * *

_- end_

* * *

**AN** This was written at the request of jute_whatever and was posted first on her tumblr. Inspired by her fanart featuring all four characters.

EDITED AS REPLY TO AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW: You're talking about the literal meaning of the phrase. Obviously, I'm not being literal.


End file.
